There are many legacy waveforms that are currently in use today for different types of critical applications such as for use in aircraft collision avoidance. For example, the Aircraft Communications and Reporting System (ACARS) and the Automatic Dependent Surveillance-Broadcast (ADS-B) are legacy waveforms for transmissions between aircraft and ground stations. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a typical ADS-B system 100. As shown in ADS-B system 100, radio signals carrying ADS-B waveforms are transmitted by aircraft 102 and 104 to each other and to ADS receiver 108 to broadcast GPS position. GPS position can be obtained by aircraft 102 based on, for example, information received from a global navigation satellite system 108. These ADS-B waveform transmissions can be used by air traffic management 106 and other aircraft to assess traffic situations and to prevent aircraft collision.